lordstarscream100filmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Deceased Characters
This is a list of deceased characters in all of LordStarscream100's films, as well as their causes of death. There are numerous instances in films where a character was believed to have died, but later revealed to be alive. An example of this is Billy Trenton, who seemingly died in Jurassic Shark II: The Retribution but returned in the third film. Any of these instances are not included in the list. This list also includes characters who died off-screen, based on what film their deaths were confirmed in. Films BIONICLE: Universe (2011-2012) *Mecher - Fell to death from tree. *Sacre - Fell into Energized Protodermis tidal wave. *Tehutti - Fell into Energized Protodermis tidal wave. *Grapple - Fell into Energized Protodermis tidal wave. *Zeta Magnus - Fell into Energized Protodermis tidal wave. *Ternow - Decapitated by Corrodor. *Kardex - Crushed when Bell Atlantic Tower collapses. *Strakk - Shattered apart by Teridax. *Stronius - Stabbed by Kiina. *Chirox - Arms torn off and face vaporized by Takanuva. *Vultraz - Fatally stabbed by Takanuva. *Vamprax - Tridax power core stabbed by Vatos. *Branar - Decapitated by Kiina. *Hahrak - Kraata killed by Kiina. *Crosto - Vaporized by Marendar. *Vatos - Decapitated by Marendar. *Teridax - Fatally stabbed by Tahu. BIONICLE: Universe II: On Being A Champion (2012) *Hunter - Eaten by Biomechanical Ceratosaurus. *Alex DiGennaro - Eaten by Bioraptor. *Jeff - Eaten by Biomechanical Ceratosaurus. *Hugh - Mauled by Biomechanical Velociraptor. *Lester - Eaten by Biomechanical Ceratosaurus. *Avsa - Head shot off by Tahu. *Drilldozer - Sacrificed by Fire Lord to use as energy for the Olmak Portal. *Nitroblast - Sacrificed by Fire Lord to use as energy for the Olmak Portal. *Jetbug - Sacrificed by Fire Lord to use as energy for the Olmak Portal. *Meltdown - Shattered apart by Marendar. *Thunder - Shattered apart by Marendar. *Conar - Mauled by Bioraptor. *Frank Gentry - Mauled by Biomechanical Velociraptor. *Hugh Rownes - Mauled by Biomechanical Dilophosaurus. *Reilman - Eaten by Biomechanical Ceratosaurus. *XPlode/Mekron - Head vaporized by Takanuva. *Waspix - Vaporized by Gresh. *Kongu - Shattered apart by Corrodor. *Gorgonn - Burnt to death by Malum. *Onepu - Shattered apart by Tridax. *Buzzblade - Shattered apart by Devtraz. *Scorpio - Blown to pieces by Gresh. *Tazahki - Blown apart upon his reawakening. Jurassic Shark (2012) *Kyle Blakes - Portrayed by Jacob Doerr. He is mauled to death by the shark at the start of the film. *Anna Shelby - Portrayed by Abby Pincus. She is killed by the shark after it pulls her into some bushes. *Jeff Stanton - Portrayed by Will Meunier. He is killed by the shark as it carries him off in its jaws. *Cooper Culman - Portrayed by Jon Meunier. He is killed by the shark after it mauls him against a tree. BIONICLE: Universe III: War of the Worlds (2013) *Malum - Vaporized by Ackar's Plasma Acid Blaster. *Rico - Shot in face by O'Neill. *Carter - Shot through heart by O'Neill. *Fire Lord - Run over by truck. *Kiina - Vaporized by Ackar's Plasma Acid Blaster. *Stringer - Shot by Condin with a Plasma Acid Blaster. *Breez - Blown up with Makuta warship engine. *Vakama - Decapitated by Corrodor. *Corrodor - Blown to pieces by Kirk and Lennard's men. *Marendar - Blown to pieces after being overpowered by the Mask of Liffe. *Gordon - Cut in half by Lesovikk. *Nex - Legs crushed by warship platform, then fell to his death. *Thresher - Blown to pieces by Scorpio. *Devtraz - Flies into warship engine with Buzzblade, sacrificing himself. *Hector - Incinerated by Makuta battle ship. *Krakua - Blown to pieces by Vapron. *Nokama - Blown to pieces by Vapron. *Stormer - Dies when Makuta warship crashes on Spherus Magna. *Teridax - Decapitated by Brutaka. *Vamprah - Dies after Thornatus falls from Ice Hangar. *Condin - Head vaporized by Gresh. *Vapron - Head vaporized by Gresh. *Tridax - Shattered apart by Takanuva's Staff of Light. *Furno - Decapitated by Black Phantom. *Black Phantom - Shot through chest by Onua. *Nebulex - Shot through chest by Tranua. *Voltix - Shot by Onua. *Lesovikk - Cut in half, then decapitated by Gresh. *Ackar - Shot by Tahu using his Plasma Acid Blaster. *Brutaka - Fatally shot by Tahu, after losing his Mask of Immunity. Jurassic Shark II: The Retribution (2013) *Max Anderson - Portrayed by Tristan Braun. He is mauled to death by the Hammerhead Shark. *Carter Phillips - Portrayed by Jon Meunier. He is mauled to death by the Hammerhead Shark. *Eddie Jackson - Portrayed by Will Meunier. He is mauled and eaten by the Hammerhead Shark. *Brett Nelson - Portrayed by Nick Stretch. He is mauled to death by the Hammerhead Shark. *Quinn Freeman - Portrayed by Russell Parkinson. He is shot by Russell Griffin. NOTE: Billy Trenton seemingly dies at the start of the film, but he later returns in Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution. The Search for the Creepy Guy in the Woods (2014) *Ryan - Portrayed by Ryan Bowman. He is stabbed in the neck by The Creepy Guy, and is the character's first on-screen victim. *Mitchell - Portrayed by Mitchell Patterson. His neck is snapped by The Creepy Guy. *Scott - Portrayed by Scott Pincus. He is strangled to death by The Creepy Guy. Ninjago (2014) *Lou Hence - Voiced by Sam Charbonneau. He is fatally stabbed by Skales. *Roberts - Voiced by Ryan Bowman. He is fatally stabbed by Slithraa. *Fang-Suei - Voiced by Douglas Garthwaite. He is blown to pieces after his Rattlecopter is blown up by Destiny's Bounty. *Officer Johnson - Voiced by Draco Tempest. He is killed when the Fangpyre Truck crushes his vehicle. *Snappa - Voiced by Douglas Garthwaite. He is blown to pieces after Zane's Ice Dragon destroys his Rattlecopter. *Skales - Voiced by Collector1100. He is fatally stabbed by Cole. Dr. Troubleshoot (2015) *Randy Hopkins - Portrayed by Jacob Doerr. He is shot by Joe Batterton. *Joe Batterton - Portrayed by Dakota Markle. He is shot by Roland Thompson. *Bitly Pennell - Portrayed by Zion Figueroa. He is shot by Tim Simmons. Bread's Crumbs 2: Electric Boogaloo (2015) *Glen Tennis - Portrayed by Scott Pincus. His head is crushed by Biscuit Savage. Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution (2015-2016) *Zion Jones - Portrayed by Zion Figueroa. He is shot by Rainer Koffman. *Connor - Portrayed by Gabe Sagherian. He is shot by Billy Trenton during the facility raid. *Marcus Callum - Portrayed by Ian Aston. He is shot by Gabe Reynolds. *Simon Williams - Portrayed by Scott Pincus. He is shot by Rainer Koffman. *Stone Brigham - Portrayed by Ryan Bowman. He is shot by Rainer Koffman. *Logan Shaw - Portrayed by Dakota Markle. He is shot to death by corrupt InGen employees. *Keith Douglas - Portrayed by Austin Brinser. He is shot by a corrupt InGen employee. *Billy Trenton - Portrayed by Jacob Doerr. He is fatally wounded, and dies when incinerated by the Bombshark explosion. *Rainer Koffman - Portrayed by Ryan Bowman. He is incinerated by the Bombshark explosion. *Numerous InGen Employees - Portrayed by various actors. They are incinerated by the Bombshark explosion. Off-Screen Deaths *Chase Landon - Portrayed by Jon Meunier. He is mauled to death by a Mako Shark. *Dan Bruines - Portrayed by Ben Meunier. He is shot by Marcus Callum. *Jimmy Clark - Portrayed by Will Meunier. He is mauled by a Lemon Shark. *Nate Williams - No Physical Actor. He is shot by his brother, Simon Williams. *Drake Matthews - Portrayed by Will Meunier. He is shot to death by corrupt InGen employees. *Sean Fanelli - No Physical Actor. He is shot to death by corrupt InGen employees. Ninjago: Rise of the Great Devourer (2015-2016) *Mason Davis - Voiced by Davy Smet. His throat is slashed by Captain Soto. *Captain Rezzle - Voiced by ToaGresh300. He falls to his death from Torchfire Mountain. *Numerous Wildwood Forest Civilians - Voiced by various actors. They are eaten by The Great Devourer. *Lasha - Voiced by Noah Phillips. He is run over by the Ultra Sonic Raider. Jumpa X (2015) *Paxton - Portrayed by Chris Lombardo. He is shot by Jumpa X. *Kosta Brando - Portrayed by Scott Pincus. He is shot by Jumpa X. **''Due to the film's time travel, these two deaths are cancelled, and remain in an alternate timeline. '' Omega (2016) *J-1000 - Portrayed by Jacob Doerr. It is destroyed by Justin Bartisto's grenade launcher. Bread's Crumbs 3: Scrub Slam (2016) *Nazi Mitch - Portrayed by Mitchell Patterson. He is electrocuted to death by The Clan, who use the power of The Crumbs against him. Off-Screen Deaths *Mahatma - No Physical Appearance. Presumably killed by John Bacchus. Pizza No Come (2016) *"Hungry Goon" - Portrayed by Sean Larkin. He is shot by Emilio Sabatino. *"Money Goon" - Portrayed by Chris Lombardo. He is shot by Emilio Sabatino. *"Humble Goon" - Portrayed by Gabe Sagherian. He is shot by Emilio Sabatino. Pizza Might Come (2016) *The Rodent - Portrayed by Eric Gorbaty. He is shot by Guy Buddy. *Guy Buddy - Portrayed by Gabe Sagherian. He dies from a heat stroke. The Pizza Cometh (2016) *Braeden Benny - Portrayed by Chris Lombardo. He is stabbed through the stomach by The Chimp's sword. *Hooded Hoodlum - Portrayed by Alex Fanelli. He is mistakenly gunned down by Jicker, believing he's The Chimp. *Jicker - Portrayed by Ryan Bowman. Stabbed and beaten to death off-screen by The Chimp. 2016 Election in a Nutshell (2016) *Non-Voting Citizen - Portrayed by Ryan Bowman. Gunned down by the combined forces of a Trump supporter, a Hillary supporter, and Gary Johnson. The Legend of the Creepy Guy in the Woods (2017) *Lutz - Portrayed by Jacob Lutz. He is stabbed by The Creepy Guy's metal pole. *Roger - Portrayed by Brody Hall. He is stabbed by The Creepy Guy's metal pole. *Grier - Portrayed by Ryan Grier. He is killed by The Creepy Guy off-screen. *Sean - Portrayed by Sean Larkin. His mind is ruptured by Saathi. *Chris - Portrayed by Chris Lombardo. He is choked to death by Saathi. *Gabe - Portrayed by Gabe Sagherian. His soul is ripped from his body while in the astral plane. *Saathi - Portrayed by Dakota Markle. His soul is rippe from his body while in the astral plane. The Machine of Munich (2017) *Stefan - Portrayed by Chris Lombardo. He is shot by Inspector Hobbes. *Saxon - Portrayed by Alex Fanelli. He is shot by Inspector Hobbes. *Inspector Hobbes - Portrayed by Trevor Boyce. His face is crushed by the Steinfeld Doppelgänger's foot. *Steinfeld Doppelgänger I - Portrayed by Steven Rizzo. Blown to pieces when it self-destructs. *Inspector Nevada - Portrayed by Josh Nedved. Caught in the doppelgänger explosion. *Doctor Steinfeld - Portrayed by Steven Rizzo. Caught in the doppelgänger explosion. Pizza Will Come (2017) *The Dogfather - Portrayed by Dakota Markle. He is run over by Antonio Sabatino's car. The Two Man Trio (2017) Off-Screen Deaths *Jumpa X - No Physical Appearance. Decapitated by Captain Jumpa prior to film. Bread's Crumbs 4: Mass Consumption (2017) *Axel Gunner - Portrayed by Jacob Lutz. Head bashed in with mixer paddle by Flynt Coal. *Banny Passerini - Portrayed by Ryan Grier. Stabbed multiple times by Bjorn Alvarez. *Bjorn Alvarez - Portrayed by Dakota Markle. Fatally stabbed by Vin Diesel. *Colonel Crunch - Portrayed by Russell Parkinson. Stabbed by The Paleman. *Biscuit Savage - Portrayed by Brandon Archibald. Stabbed by The Paleman. *Big Beard - Portrayed by Sean Larkin. Stabbed in the back by The Creator. *Sandy Sandler - Portrayed by Michael Robinson. Fatally stabbed in stomach by The Creator. *Reginald Wellington - Portrayed by Ross Lovell. Fatally stabbed and throat slashed by The Creator. *Lord Tyresius - Portrayed by Zion Figueroa. Throat slashed by The Creator. *Rasputin - Portrayed by Dan Brusilovsky. Stabbed by The Paleman. *Vin Diesel - Portrayed by Chris Lombardo. Stabbed by his own son, Quinn Diesel. *The Creator - Portrayed by Dan Brusilovsky. Incinerated by John Bacchus using the Forbidden Sword. *The Paleman - Portrayed by Michael Behrenshauser. Throat stabbed by Flynt using Creator's axe. *John Bacchus - Portrayed by Gabe Sagherian. Succumbs to wounds suffered by The Paleman. Off-Screen Deaths *Justin Bartisto - No Physical Actor. Shot to death by U.B.N.V.A. sympathizers. *Corporal Crunch - No Physical Actor. He is killed by Axel Gunner. *Captain Jumpa - No Physical Actor. He is killed by The Paleman. *Bread Nelson - No Physical Actor. He is killed by The Paleman. The Trial of Munich: The Machine of Munich II (2017) *Calvin - Portrayed by Trevor Boyce. Thrown into fireplace by Director Lurch. *Director Lurch - Portrayed by Josh Reiner. Thrown into fireplace by Sketch Penzil. *Johannes - Portrayed by Gabe Sagherian. Incinerated by Steinfeld Doppelgänger II. *Lars - Portrayed by Alex Fanelli. Incinerated by Steinfeld Doppelgänger II. *Attorney Nebraska - Portrayed by Josh Nedved. Choked to death by Steinfeld Doppelgänger II. *Steinfeld Doppelgänger II - Portrayed by Steven Rizzo. Blown to pieces when it self-destructs. Too Hard To Live With (2017) *Jacob - Portrayed by Jake Huber. Smothered and suffocated with a pillow by Kyle. No More Smiling II: Redemption (2018) *Damien - Portrayed by Austin Brinser. Fatally stabbed by Andrew Butler. *Andrew Butler - Portrayed by Michael Behrenshauser. Shot in the head by Adrian Romeli. Off-Screen Deaths *Adrian Romeli's Family - No Physical Actors. Killed by the Assassin. The Battle of Munich: The Machine of Munich III (2018) *Frederick - Portrayed by Steven Rizzo. Shot by Linguine Tortellini. *Hoffman Doppelgänger - Portrayed by Dan Brusilovsky. Blown up by Inspector Spiff. *Inspector Spiff - Portrayed by Trevor Boyce. Sacrificed himself to destroy Hoffman Doppelgänger. *Johannes Doppelgänger - Portrayed by Gabe Sagherian. Destroyed by Inspector Newark. *Bernard Doppelgänger - Portrayed by Michael Behrenshauser. Destroyed by Sketch Penzil. *Linguine Tortellini - Portrayed by Josh Reiner. Stabbed with his umbrella by Inspector Newark. *Sketch Penzil - Portrayed by Scott Pincus. Stabbed through chest by Rigatoni Fettucine. *Rigatoni Fettucine - Portrayed by Will LaTorre. Choked to death by Doctor Steinfeld. *Doctor Steinfeld - Portrayed by Steven Rizzo. Blown up by Inspector Newark. Ninjago: Age of the Golden Master (2018) *Cillian Fincher - Voiced by Russell Parkinson. Fatally stabbed by Skalidor, then fell to his death from Slither Pit bridge. *Tranua - No Voice Actor. Decapitated by Marendar. *Kozu - Voiced by Tom McCabe. Vaporized by The Overlord. *Dareth - Voiced by Josh Lambright. Fatally stabbed by Eyezor. *Eyezor - Voiced by Douglas Garthwaite. Decapitated by Kai. *Cryptor - Voiced by Lance Newman. Blown to pieces with his own bazooka by Zane. *Captain Soto - Voiced by Jack Hillebrecht. Shot by Flintlocke, died from wounds and fall from Destiny's Bounty. *Brandt - Voiced by JumboGauge. Vaporized by The Overlord. *Lucas - Voiced by Daniel Poulter. Legs vaporized by The Overlord, died from wounds. *Morro - Voiced by Josh Lambright. Vaporized by The Overlord, passed on to Departed Realm. *Garmadon - Voiced by Tom McCabe. Banished by Lloyd to the Cursed Realm, passed on to Departed Realm. *Master Chen - Voiced by JobbytheHong. Fatally stabbed by Garmadon; later banished to the Cursed Realm, and passed on to the Departed Realm. *Zane Julien - Voiced by Douglas Garthwaite. Sacrificed himself to destroy the Golden Master. Cursed Realm Deaths The following characters died after they were banished to the Cursed Realm, and truly died when they passed on to the Departed Realm. *The Mechanic - No Voice Actor *Kapau - Voiced by JobbytheHong *Soul Archer - Voiced by Lance Newman *Zugu - Voiced by Lance Newman *Giant Stone Warrior - No Voice Actor *Chope - Voiced by JobbytheHong *Krazi - No Voice Actor *Bonezai - No Voice Actor *Numerous Nindroids - No Voice Actors *Numerous Anacondrai Cultists - No Voice Actors *Numerous Ghost Warriors - No Voice Actors Off-Screen Deaths *Dr. Julien - No Physical Appearance. Died from old age. *Oris - No Voice Actor. Presumably killed by Marendar. Man Out of Time (2018) *Alternate Malcolm Raleigh - Portrayed by Austin Brinser. Shot in the head by Bruce Cassel. *Luther Krüger - Portrayed by Chris Lombardo. Fatally stabbed by Alternate Malcolm. Off-Screen Deaths *Bruce Cassel's Family - No Physical Actors. Died in an apartment fire. WARNING: This section contains spoilers for ''Kaine West: No Salvation'' Kaine West: No Salvation (2019) *Doctor Finesse - Portrayed by Brian Fennessey. Stabbed through chest by Valery Bartisto. *Ken Iverson - Portrayed by Shaw Taylor. Incinerated by Tremzar. *Masked Henchman - Portrayed by Brian Fennessey. Incinerated by Tremzar. *Solomon Pierce - Portrayed by Sean Gallagher. Neck snapped by Tremzar. *Bykel Sandler - Portrayed by Michael Robinson. Stabbed through the heart by Kaine West. *Francis Wagner - Portrayed by Will Klotsas. Neck snapped by Tremzar. *Zergo - Portrayed by Alex Fanelli. Shot by deflected bullet, fatally stabbed by Axel Gunner. *Sanzee Twelve - Portrayed by Michael Robinson. Vocal processor ripped out by Dave. *Rodney Nelson - Portrayed by Kyle Carozzi. Stabbed through the heart by Kaine West. Category:2012 Storyline Category:2013 Storyline Category:2014 Storyline Category:2015 Storyline Category:2016 Storyline Category:2017 Storyline Category:2018 Storyline Category:2019 Storyline